Tajemnica jąkającej się papugi
Przygody Trzech Detektywów i tajemnica jąkającej się papugi to druga książka z serii Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Została napisana przez Roberta Arthura w 1964 roku, a przełożona na polski przez Annę Iwańską w 1993 roku. Jest następcą Tajemnicy Zamku Grozy i poprzednikiem Tajemnicy szepczącej mumii. Informacje Opis Chłopy - Jupiter, Pete i Bob zajmują się sprawą przyjaciela pana Hitchcocka. Pan Fentriss został okradziony, stracił papugę. Billy Shakespeare wymawiał przekręcony tekst Hamleta, przy tym jąkając się. Chłopcy zajmując się sprawą wgłębiają się w szerszą zbrodnie, kradzież obrazu. Zaczyna czyhać na nich jeden z wielkich złodziei... Bohaterowie *Pete Crenshaw *Jupiter Jones *Claudius *Worthington *Malkolm Fentriss *Adams *Victor Hugenay *Irma Waggoner *Bob Andrews *pani Andrews *Matylda Jones *Tytus Jones *Carlos Sanchez *Hans i Konrad Schmid *Oliwia Claudius *'Jose', Esteban i Margarita *Ramos Sanchez *John Silver (wspomniany) *Fitch *Skinner Norris *Lester *William Andrews *papugi (Billy Shakespeare, Mała Bo-Peep, Sherlock Holmes, Robin Hood, Sinobrody Pirat, Buźka, Kapitan Kidd) *Alfred Hitchcock (zmieniony w Hectora Sebastiana lub Andy'ego Chandlera) *Robert Yarborough (wspomniany) Rozdziały Książka składa się z 20 rozdziałów oraz wstępu i zakończenia :Wstęp Alfreda Hitchcocka (Wstęp Andy'ego Chandlera) :1. Wołanie o pomoc Jupiter i Pete zostają zaskoczeni tuż pod domem pana Fentrissa. Gdy tylko podchodzili, usłyszeli wołanie o pomoc. Zaczęli powolutku przechodzić w krzakach. Jednak, Pete zaplątał się w winorośla, a gdy tylko Jupe podbiegł, by mu pomóc, zaskoczył ich człowiek z bronią - właściciel domu. Zaciągnął ich do pokoju, w którym przepytał. Wyjaśnił, że sprawa ptaka jest już nieaktualna, a to wszystko było testem/żartem, który wymyślił dla nich. Chłopcy zasmuceni odjechali. W drodze, Pierwszy Detektyw odkrył jedną rzec. Ten człowiek musiał być oszustem. :2. Jąkająca się papuga Worthington zawrócił i po drodze prawie zderzyłby się z człowiekiem podającym się za Malkolma Fentrissa. Chłopcy wbiegli do domu i od razu usłyszeli jęki. Znaleźli właściciela, związanego i zakneblowanego. Uwolnili go, a ten opowiedział im co sie stało. Powiedział, że papuga nadal jest zaginiona i wytłumaczył im jej historię. Rolls Royce z dwoma detektywami opuścił tereny domu. :3. Zaginięcie Małej Bo-Peep Worthington kłóci się z kierowcą, który prawie potrącił rolls royce'a. Gdy Adams chciał sięgnąć po broń, powstrzymał go jego pracodawca. Przeprosił Jupitera i zaczął się wypytywać na temat Fentrissa. Po rozejściu sie, dojechali do pani Waggoner, drugiej osoby, która zakupiła papugę. Nim przyjechali, Małej Po-Beep już nie było. Porozmawiali z panią krótką chwilę i odeszli. :4. Czerwona Furtka Korsarza Pani Andrews przypomniała sobie o informacji, którą Jupiter zostawił Bobowi. Chłopiec gdy tylko skończył kolację, dostał się do Składu Złomu Jonesów i wszedł do tajnej bazy detektywów przez Czerwoną Furtką Korsarza, Jupiter wytłumaczył przyjaciołom ich role. :5. System połączeń duch z duchem Jupiter Jones przedstawia swoim przyjaciołom system połączeń duch z duchem. Chodzi o to, żeby wysłać wiadomość do swoich przyjaciół, oni z kolei wyślą ją do swoich przyjaciół itd, przez co dotrze ona do dużego grona odbiorców. Chłopcy zebrali potrzebne informacje o pojeździe tajemniczego złodzieja papug i o nim samym oraz wyznaczyli nagrodę za informacje - przejażdżkę Rolls Roycem oraz coś ze składu złomu o wartości nie przekraczającej 25 dolarów i 13 centów. Po krótkim czasie po wysłaniu wiadomości w obieg pokazały się efekty pracy: Matylda Jones nie mogła dodzwonić się do żadnej swojej przyjaciółki. Chłopcy po jakimś czasie otrzymali wiadomości. Było jakieś 10 telefonów, lecz żaden z nich nie pasował do tego, czego szukali. :6. Nieoczekiwany gość Do Składu Złomu przychodzi pewien Meksykanin, mały chłopiec imieniem Carlos. Chłopak bardzo interesuje się rolls royce'm oraz przejażdżką nim. Dodatkowo, widział pojazd złodzieja i powiedział detektywom bardzo wiele szczegółów np. zapamiętał tablice rejestracyjne wozu (AK4513), kolor skóry pokrywającej siedzenia czy zadrapania na masce. Chłopiec w nagrodę wybrał kilka przedmiotów, które posłużyły mu do naprawy domu, dostał także trochę pieniędzy od wujostwa Jupitera. Gdy pojechali rolls royce'm do domu Carlosa, był tam pan Claudius, który chciał od pana Ramosa Sinobrodego. Gdy uciekł, po jakimś czasie pojawiła się kobieta, która oddała właśnie tego ptaka, ponieważ uważała to za oszustwo, ptak był szpakiem azjatyckim a został sprzedany za papugę. Carlos musiał oddać to, co dostał od Matyldy i Tytusa Jonesa, lecz przynajmniej chłopcy odzyskali ptaka. Po chwili jednak, Sinobrody ugryzł Pete'a w ucho, czym go przestraszył. Chłopak odruchowo uderzył ptaka i ten uciekł. :7. Tajemniczy skarb Po ucieczce Sinobrodego, Carlos opowiedział całą resztę tego co wiedział o panu Claudiusie oraz Johnie Silverze, który tresował papugi. Opowiedział także o problemach po śmierci Johna i o tym, jak sprzedali ptaki oraz pokazał im, w jakiej okolicy. Gdy chłopcy wracali do domu, Jupiter przyznał, że to dla niego za dużo. :8. Sinobrody Pirat'' (Czarnobrody Pirat)'' Bob przyjeżdża do Składu Złomu, gdzie Jupiter i Pete ciężko pracują dla cioci Matyldy. Ta od razu gdy widzi chłopca, zaciąga go do pracy. Matylda podchodzi do sterty złomu upchanego na sekretną bazę chłopców i chce ją przenieść, żeby zobaczyć co jest pod nią. Detektywi chcą ją powstrzymać i udaje im się to, gdy pojawia się Tytus, który przywozi nowe sterty złomu. Ciocia Jupitera zapomina o złomie. Tymczasem, pojawiają się Konrad i Hans Schmid, którzy mówią o tym, że pomagali Carlosowi naprawić dom oraz dali im trochę pieniędzy. Chłopak dał im prezent dla Jupitera. Chłopcy wzięli go do swojej bazy i otworzyli. Był to szpak Sinobrody i krótki list od meksykanina. Jupiter pojawił się w bazie, a Sinobrody powiedział swoją kwestię. :9. Wezwijmy wszystkie duchy Jupiter, Bob i Pete rozmyślają nad obecną sytuacją. Pete i Bob chcieli zastraszyć Claudiusa policją. Miał być to tylko blef, bo obiecali, że nie będą jej informować. Jupiterowi nie podobał się ten plan. Dał Bobowi wizytówkę Claudiusa z jego chwilowym miejscem zamieszkania i powiedział, by Bob zaoferował mu sprzedaż jednej z papug. Jednak, w hotelu do którego zadzwonił dowiedział się, że pan Claudius z żoną wyprowadzili się stamtąd. Dowiedział się także, że papugi trzymał gdzieś indziej, bo nie mógł ich wziąć do pokoju hotelowego. Powtórzyli sobie wszystko, co wiedzieli. Jupiter postanowił jeszcze raz wykorzystać system "duch z duchem" i zadzwonić do swoich przyjaciół, którzy mieszkają w okolicach, które podał im Carlos. Po chwili zawołała ich ciotka Jupitera, Matylda i wychodząc Tunelem Drugim, chłopcy wrócili do pracy. Niedokończone :10. W pułapce :11. Siedem fruwających informacji :12. Plan działania :13. Szalony wyścig :14. Tajemnicza wiadomość :15. Pęd i rozwaga :16. Bob zostaje wystawiony na przynętę :17. Kamienie poza kośćmi :18. Zabawa w chowanego we mgle :19. Sinobrody ma ostatnie słowo'' (Czarnobrody ma ostatnie słowo)'' :20. Który wiąże koniec z końcem :Pare słów od Andy'ego Chandlera Ciekawostki *Jupiter zauważył, że "Fentriss" nie mógł zadzwonić do Alfreda, ponieważ do jego domu nie prowadziły słupy telefoniczne. Obecnie, taka sytuacja nie miała by miejsca, bo książka została napisana w 1964 roku, a pierwsze telefony komórkowe pojawiły się w 1973 roku. *W polskim tłumaczeniu zamiast Baker Street 222B, pojawia się Baker Street 333B. Stało się tak dlatego, że tłumaczowi nie udało się przekształcić cytatu: "Być albo nie być, oto jest pytanie" w taki sposób, by zakodować w zagadce trzy dwójki. Inne Tłumaczenia *oryginalnie - The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot *niemiecki - Der Super-Papagei en:Der Super-Papagei Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Przygody Trzech Detektywów Kategoria:Autorstwo Roberta Arthura